


flirt spar

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I fully intend to kick your butt.”“And I yours. But for now, I suggest we work together, temporarily. To ensure we’re kicking each other’s butt in the finale.”© Total Drama belongs to Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	flirt spar

**Author's Note:**

> Just aleheather being usual aleheather.
> 
> My first fic in english, btw.

“It is truly a honor to be in first class twice in a row.” They had just accessed the so yearned booming section, surprisingly good maintained given the state of the plane they were currently traveling on. Alejandro walked a few steps behind her, in a gesture of sham appreciation towards Heather’s benevolent, or assumably ulterior, invite.

“Yeah, you’re lucky I’m a faithful alliance mate and kind enough to bring you here with me even though you chose Cody then.” Heather chided, taking no time in plopping down on the nearest leathern lounge and making herself comfortable like she never wanted to leave her seat again. Economic class was quite an experience, and she really didn’t want to go through it again.

“And for that, I humbly express my gratefulness, although I’m not so sure if ‘kind’ and ‘faithful’ are appropriate adjectives for you, señorita.” He stood a few inches away, not so sure if taking the free seat next to her would be a good choice for his heart since he’d have to inevitably get rid of her in due time.

“I see you’re well-off enough to drop the gentleman facade. Although it’s not like I’d fall for it anyway.” The provocative look that followed her every sardonic remark was enough for him to make up his mind; he would get as much of Heather as he could before their doomed from the start flirt-rivalry ended.

As Heather leaned back to make herself comfortable Alejandro took the seat across from hers, and she obviously didn’t flush at the sight of the sly smile tugging at his alluring lips.

“Oh, don’t misjudge me so roughly,” He spoke nonchalantly, sultry voice as enticing as aways “Despite my strategically detailed and efficacious winning strategy, I am and always will be a true gentleman.”

“Of course, so gentlemanly of you to stuck a girl’s tongue to a pole.” She meant no truce, and if he complied, they could go on with the taunting non-stop until reaching their next bizarre destination where another crappy challenge awaited.

“I have no idea of what you’re talking about,” Alejandro put on his best innocent look “Bridgette’s pole kissing tendencies are none of my business as much as they’re none of yours.”

Here they were, for the first time alone with a scopious, fancy and conveniently private allowance just for them. The air was beseted with tension, not necessarily in a unpleasant way, in reality they were both very content with the current arrangements, although this gratification would never materialize itself in spoken syllables by either.

“You have a surprisingly good way with words.” She frowned, because indeed he could possibly talk his way out of any adverse situation. A challenging ability for her to surpass.

“It’s a pleasure to heart that,” Despite the scheming facade, Alejandro undeniably meant his words “Especially coming from you.”

“Don’t get all uppish, it wasn’t a compliment.” Heather grunted, annoyed at the slightly redness that refused to leave her pale checks. That damn heated weather, she hated it and the way it made her feel all too hot and tingly.

“Ouch, how come such beauty is combined with remarkably rude manners? That is one fascinating mystery I’d love to disclose.”

“You wish you would.” She narrowed her mat grey eyes at his jade ones.

“I think I will.”

Heather’s heart missed a few beats, and she cursed internally because this was her goddamn game and he was so fucking good, and probably overcoming her, at it.

But she refused to admit defeat, her arsenal of witty comebacks composed most of her everyday vocabulary and she was ready to blast him with her top tier munition.

“That’s unlikely, for I have a feeling you’ll be taking the drop of shame in no time.” And she actively planned on accomplishing said forecast.

“Well then,” He went on unfazed “I suppose I’d have to take care of that right now.”

She was mute for a few seconds, processing the implications of his statement and fighting to repress the unwanted excitement that sparkled within her nerves. He had a natural kick in jolting her emotions.

Maybe it’d be best for her to take a break. Once Heather recollected her thoughts and forced her heart to calm the fuck down, he better be ready for retaliation.

“Too bad for you I’m getting my beauty sleep right now.” She retreated a hot pink sleep mask from her nearby purse “Don’t dare wake me.”

“Ah, what a turnoff.” Alejandro forced an expected sigh.

“Shut up, I’m starting to regret bringing you with me.” Heather snuggled back into the lounge, genuinely trying to fall asleep but conscious that she would have trouble in succeeding, especially with that lascivious voice ringing in her ears.

“I promise you won’t; we still have quite some time before the arrival and I’ll be sure to keep you enthralled.” Heather could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“Now I really don’t want to wake up ever again.” She snorted with a hint of playfulness.

“I find it cute when you pretend like you’re not completely into me.” He hummed mischievously.

She snapped back up, snagging the sleeping mask away and scowling incredulously at him.

“Excuse me, mister modesty, but it seems you’re the one who just can’t seem to get enough of me.”

It was his turn to blush, and she enjoyed the privileged view.

“I presume you certainly need some sleep,” He coughed quietly, averting his eyes from her to the indigo sky framed by the plane window “You’re being more delirious than usual.”

“Deny all you want, we both know the truth.” She eyed him challengingly, tone dripping with satisfaction. She could die in peace now, knowing that at least she had managed to make sir flirt flustered.

“Oh, I agree. We both know the truth all too well.” Alejandro regained his cool composure and took no time in engaging in their usual subjective quarrel.

“Indeed we do.”

They took time to just stare straight at each other, eyes shining with mischief, as if in a showdown to determine whose gaze would avert first. It would probably be a long spar, considering that they were each other’s favorite pastime, but they had the whole day and night, and would make sure to enjoy this singular moment before they were inevitably at each other’s throats next day.


End file.
